Hay razones y puras para estar en esta vida
by Raven I love u Bock'sarha
Summary: <html><head></head>Hay muchos que se preguntan: por que estamos en esta vida? Ya van a ver el por que y muchos se daran cuenta.</html>
1. Hijos de Song, peliando por 1RA vez

BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTÉ TERCER FICS LE GUSTÉ ES MÁS O MENOS UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FICS TERMINADO QUÉ TERMINÉ ANTERIORMENTE, PERO AL PARECER USTEDES QUERÍAN MÁS PUES SE LAS DARÉ:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULA: HIJOS DE SONG, PELIANDO POR 1ra VEZ

YA EMPEZÉ:

FLASH BACK...

Al fin Trigon los había dejado en paz, pero el problema que les quedaba, su hija era parte demoniatica y parte buena. Cuando llego el momento, al parecer ya Raven tenía un plan y ya tenía suficiente fuerza, para enfrentar todo lo qué pasaría. Y al final cuando terminó todo terminaron felices como sí fueran una familia común y corriente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

A decir verdad, nada había terminado eso era nada más una distracción para la familia. Por qué al pasar esos años. Ya el hijo mayor de Raven, se había hido a vivir con su amada esposa, Patricia, quienes ya tenían la suficiente edad para separarse de sus padres y ya sus niños tenían 10 años. Pero al parecer, Trigon a quién hiba a seguir molestando era a el hijo de Raven, el hijo mayor. Pero Raven, ya tenía esas sospechas de qué algo hiba a pasar después de qué se fueran. Raven decidió dejar sus hijos con su hermana Pigeon **(nota autora: al parecer la teniamos en el olvido**).

- Recuerda cuida a mis hijo como se merecen - dijo Raven.

- Raven, tranquila, no les va a pasar nada sí estan con migo, ok - dijo Pigeon.

- eso espero, hermanita - dijo Raven.

- qué tengas buen viaje hermana - dijo Pigeon.

- gracias hermana, cuidate - dijo Raven, mientras le daba un abrazó a su hermana.

- igual para tí hermana, cuida bien a mi hermana Bock, tratala bien, espero que tengan un buen viaje - dijo Pigeon.

- gracias cuñadita, ten suerte con los niños, tú no sabes a lo mejor peleen un poco - dijo Bock.

- qué me quieres decir, con eso - preguntó Pigeon.

- tú misma avirrigualo - dijo Bock.

- ok, qué tengan buen viaje - dijo Pigeon.

- gracias - dijeron los dos esposos en unisono.

Mientras ellos se hiban, quisieron llamar a su hijo antes de llegar. Y le dijeron:

- Song como te va y como está tú familia por alla - pregunto Raven.

- bueno mamá todo está más o menos, por qué - dijo Song.

- necesito saber, ya estoy llegando te veo alla, adiós, hasta luego - dijo Raven - papá te manda salidos oiste.

- dile que lo saludo para atras, pero avancan no sé, lo qué le pasá a mi hija, Melody - dijo Song.

- ya llegamos - dijo Raven, mientras veía a Melody destrullendo la casa, con sus ojos rojos y unos cornillos - Melody, estas bien, necesito qué te tranquilices un poco.

- no, no me voy a tranquilizar, estoy cumpliendo algo, qué tú nunca hiciste - dijo Melody.

- en serio, no lo tienes qué hacer ese mal qué llevas a dentro por favor, controla tus sentimientos - dijo Raven - puedes hacer mucho, más daño de lo qué estas haciendo ahora.

- me importa poco, abuela - dijo Melody.

- recuerda todos los momentos felices - dijo MariaPatricia.

- no, no los voy a recordar - dijo Melody, mientras recordaba todo y movía su cabeza con furia, por los recuerdos qué hacían qué cambiará su forma de ser.

- hermana recuerda el momento cuando se te calló tú preimer diente - dijo MariaPatricia.

Mientras ella decía eso, ella se molesto y empezó a peliar con ella. Como hermanas qué son. Melody, le empezó a tirar auras negras, pero MariaPatricia, nada más se las regresaba, pero Melody solo ponía un campo de fuerza. Y Raven le dice:

- Melody, estas jugando con el mal qué llevas adentro, por favor basta - dijo Raven - estas peliando contra tú hermana recapacita.

- me importa poco qué sea mi hermana - dijo Melody, mientras le cogía el cabello, se llo jalo y usó su aura para tirarsela - si me dejan ir, no la mataré y si no la mató, aunque sea mi hermana no le tendré piedad.

- hija, por favor, trata de tranquilizarte - dijo Patricia asustada por sus hijas.

- hermanita, trata de tranquilizarte, eres un ser bueno, no un ser demoniatico - dijo Joy Song.

- no me voy a tranquilizar, aunque sea por mi hermana, no lo voy hacer y ya se a cabo - dijo Melody, mientras huía.

- hija, por favor - dijo Patricia, llorando, mientras veía como le dió un puño en la espalda, con aura en su mano.

- adiós familia - dijo Melody, mientras habría un portal.

- hija, por favor no lo hagas - dijo Song.

- ya para qué ya lo hice - dijo Melody, mientras...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

Y SE LOS DIJE. QUE HIBA A SEGUIR CON EL MISMO PERO EN OTRO FICS.

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: MELODY, ABRIÓ EL PORTAL.


	2. Melody, abrió el portal

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: MELODY, ABRIÓ EL PORTAL.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Mientras ella le decía adió a su dulce familia, por qué decidió huir para sacar a Trigon de esa prisión, mientras habría el portal les dijo a su familia:

- ya para qué ya lo hice - dijo Melody, mientras abría el portal.

- hay, al fin salí de mi prisión - dijo Trigon, con gran frialdad.

- Trigon, por qué tenías qué escoger a Melody, a una de mis grandes hijas, la más qué era adorable - dijo Patricia, mientras lloraba y su esposo Song, la abrazaba.

- tú misma lo dijiste era - dijo Trigon, con sarcasmo.

- pero, ella lo seguira siendo - dijo Raven.

- hay mi hija, tanto tiempo sin verte, querida - dijo Trigon, mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

- no me toques, y no me digas hija no soy nada tuyo - dijo Raven, mientras le sacaba la mano de su mejilla.

- abuela aceptalo, el es tú padre y el es mi visabuelo - dijo Melody, mientras lo abrazaba.

- no lo abrazes - dijo Patricia, mientras lloraba.

- ya dejala, estás irriendo los sentimientos de sú madre, qué es super debíl - dijo Bock.

- bueno niña, pues cómo ellos dijeron, no me abrazes - dijo Trigon.

- pero abuelo, yo te quiero - dijo Melody.

- hay gracias mi niña, por lo menos hay alguien qué me quiere - dijo Trigon.

- no, por favor - dijo Patricia, mientras lloraba - hija reacciona, por favor, eres una niña buena, bonita, honesta, ojos hermosos identicos a los de tú padre, por favor hija, reacciona.

- mi amorcito, creo qué habrá que pelear, aunque no sea nuestra hija - dijo Raven.

- es verdad, mi cielo, estoy de acuerdo - dijo Bock, mientras los dos hacín una aura supera inferior a los demás.

- amor, creo qué vamos a herir a la niña - dijo Raven.

- solo, tirala, no le va a pasar nada, creeme no le va a pasar nada - dijo Bock, mientras le tiraban a la misma vez la gran aura qué hicieron para tirarle a Trigon.

Cuando se la tiraron, Melody la cogió y empezó a absorverla con sus manos. Y dijo:

- estó es asombroso, no sabía que podía hacerlo - dijo Melody.

- bueno mi niña, recibiste un gran poder qué tiene tu abuelo Bock - dijo Trigon.

- hay qué bien estó se llama, Buena suerte - dijo Melody.

- eso se sabe, niña - dijo Trigon.

- no me digas niña, llamame Melody - dijo Melody.

- no, por favor, ya estó se pasá - dijo Patricia, mientras sacaba toda sú furia y la hacia aura, para atacar a Trigon...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

ESPERO QUÉ LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR LO QUÉ DICEN ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO, PERO COMO VERÁN, PUES YA LO TERMINE LO EMPEZÉ AYER Y LO TERMINÉ HOY. PERO TAMBIÉN YA MISMO SIGO, POR LO QUÉ VEN FUE AYER QUÉ EMPEZÉ CON ESTÉ FICS, PERO YA YO LO HABÍA TERMINADO DESDE ANTES LO QUÉ FALTABA ERA PUBLICARLO, SE LOS EXPLIQUE AHORA POR QUÉ NO ME GUSTA EXPLICAR LAS COSAS AL PRINCIPIO...

BUENO EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: PATRICIA LUCHA CONTRA TRIGON.


	3. Patricia, lucha contra Trigon

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: PATRICIA, LUCHA CONTRA TRIGON.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Mientras ella preparaba sú aura para atacar. Ella cogió y empezó a tirar muchas aura. Pero sú hija las cogió todas y las absorbe. Patricia se molestó tanto qué fue y atacó a sú misma hija.

- madre, nooo - dijo Melody, mientras la madre le dió un puño en sú barriga.

- tranquila niña eso, no es nada, solo un puño - dijo Bock.

- pero no me vez, me dolió - dijo Melody, mientras volvía a ser la misma persona qué antes - ya por favor basta - dijo Melody, llorando.

- tranquila amor, era para qué aprendas qué a tú familia se les respeta, entendido - dijo Patricia.

- sí madre, entendido, lo qué falta ahora es lo qué acabe de sacar - dijo Melody, mientras miraba a Trigon.

- eso lo sabemos, hija mia, de eso se encargará tú abuela Raven - dijo Patricia.

- de qué están hablando - dijo Trigon un poco asustado.

- ahora lo hago - dijo Raven, mientras hacia un cuervo color blanco demasiado grande qué hasta lo derrumbo y volvió a donde estaba antes.

Pero como todos saben, qué el va a volver a arruinar todo se quedaron tranquilos. Ya era el siguiente diá y era el cumpleaños de Song, quién aún seguía durmiendo.

- felicidades amor, que quieres de desayuno - dijo Patricia.

- buenos días amor, gracias, y quiero uno de esos ricos waffles qué tú haces - dijo Song, al igual de lo qué diría sú madre, para comer.

- buena elección amor, me imaginé qué me lo hibas a pedir aquí tienes - dijo Patricia, mientras le entregaba una bandeja con waffles y una tocineta.

- gracias amor - dijo Song, mientras le sonreia.

En el mismo cumpleaños de Song toda sú familia vino, sú tía, hermanos, hermanas, Raven y Bock.

- felicidades hijo - dijo Bock.

- felicidades - dijo Raven, qué aún no le siguen gustando los cumpleaños.

- hermano felicidades - dijo Aurora.

- gracias a todos - dijo Song - pero me preguntó como se recordaron.

- hay hijo mió, te crees qué tú, qué tú familia no se va a recordar de un día tan especial como esté - dijo Bock.

- bueno eso creía - dijo Song.

En ese momento le entró unos escalofriós. De repente salió Trigon cln malas y buenas intenciones.

- que haces aquí - dijo Patricia.

- nada, vengo nada más a felicitar a mí visnieto y por para felicitarlo más aún por qué va hacer papá - dijo Trigon - felicidades, vas a hacer papá de nuevo.

- qué, amor eso es cierto, por qué no me lo dijiste antes - dijo Song emocionada, le da un abrazó y le da un romantico beso en sú boca - después de más o menos 10 años ahora, estó está de marravilla amor.

- lo unico es qué me lo van a tener qué dar cuando, ya nazca me lo tendran que dar y cuando me lo den se convertirá todo un demonio - dijo Trigon.

- no, por qué, amor dime qué si las palabras de el no son verdaderas o sí - dijo Patricia llorando.

- bueno amor hay que enfrentar la realidad - dijo Song - pero no lo voy aceptar y menos en mí cumpleaños - dijo Song negandolé groceramente.

- sí lo van a tener qué aceptar - dijo Trigon.

Después de 9 meses de embarazó, ya hiba a nacer, pero se decilucionaron mucho por qué luego de qué naciera. Hiba hacer un demonio y a la misma se lo hiban a dar a un demonio...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: ENTREGA DEL NIÑO.


	4. La entrega del niño

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: ENTREGA DEL NIÑO.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Después de 9 meses de embarazó, ya hiba a nacer, pero se decilucionaron mucho por qué luego de qué naciera. Hiba hacer un demonio y a la misma se lo hiban a dar a un demonio. Cuando nació, lo vieron y empezaron a llorar. Luego de tres horas, apareció Trigon diciendo:

- entreguenme al niño - dijo Trigon.

- nunca te lo darán padre - dijo Raven.

- nunca, oyemé bien padre nunca ni en la vida de ellos te lo van a dar - dijo Pigeon.

- hay hijas mias, aceptaron por lo menos, qué soy sú padre y sí me lo darán aunqué ellos tampoco quieran darmelo - dijo Trigon.

- no te lo daremos - dijo Song, mientras se preparaba para atacar.

- si me lo darán o sí no Song serás tú el destinado hacerlo - dijo Trigon.

- pero como ya mi destino está dicho, no lo puedes cambiar - dijo Song.

- pero al del niño tampoco - dijo Trigon.

- bueno amor en eso tiene razón - dijo Song, mientras Patricia le daba el niño a Song, para darcelo a Trigon, Song lo pensó dos veces - no, no te lo daremos.

- demenlo ahora mismo o sí no - dijo Trigon, mientras cogía a MaríaPatricia - tiro a MariaPatricia.

- suéltame - dijo MariaPatricia - para ver si de verdad no eres cobarde y sabes que hací lo estas demostrando mas aún.

Mientras el rapido la solto en el suelo sólido. Pero el en realidad lo que quería ver es a sú nieto mayor sufrir.

- mira no la tiré por probabilidades de qué me pueden matar y segundo que ustedes pueden hecharme de nuevo a esa prisión - dijo Trigon.

- bendito el bebé tiene miedo dijo Patricia.

- niña increída - dijo Trigon mientras la cogía por el cuello.

- ...suéltame...suéltame... - dijo Patricia, casí sin aire algo ya hida.

- sueltala ella no tiene la culpa de nada - dijo Song.

- amor, has algo - dijo Raven, ha Bock.

- no amor deja qué ellos lo resuelvan, sé que ellos pueden resolverlos ellos mismos, Patricia ha sido por buen tiempo mi aprendiz - dijo Bock.

- pero amor recuerda, ella tiene un hijo recién nacido,hazló tú - dijo Raven.

- amor al igual qué Patricia, Song es mucho ms poderoso que ella, hací que el también puede hacer algo - dijo Bock.

- amor tú ganas - dijo Raven, mientras ella se metió, le dió un puño en las costillas con aura alrededor de sus manos, le rompió las costillas haciendo que la soltará y callerá al piso casí sin aire la pobre Patricia.

- amor nunca te había visto con tanta fuerza - dijo Bock - creo que sí hizo mucho lo que pasó hace años atrás.

- amor tú muy bien lo sabes - dijo Raven.

- bueno creo que mi hija, tiene el poder de la inmortalidad y del infinito - dijo Trigon - creo que me metí con la persona equivocada.

Mientras Trigon huía como el mismo cobarde qué es y nunca se lo llevó.

- amor nos salvamos no sé lo llevó - dijo Patricia - gracias Raven, eres la mejor - mientras le daba un abrazo.

- ok, por favor no tienes que decirme nada te cuide desde los 14 años, mi esposo te aprendizp desde los 12 años, eres como si fueras mi hija que más quiere que diga, eres la mejor nuera que he tenido - dijo Raven

- sabes mi amor estas en la realidad, hubiera ayudado - dijo Bock - si no fuera por tí ella no estuviera viva y yo me sentiría culpable.

- bueno, por que crees que lo tuve que hacer yo y más es como si fuera mi hija - dijo Raven.

- bueno, pues si quieres podemos irnos a sú casa de nuevo a volver con ustedes Raven - dijo Patricia - que dices Song vamos.

- dale vamos, vamos a estar super más seguros - dijo Song.

- bueno pues dale, que vamos hacer cuando lleguemos, por que lo que quiero es comer, tengo hambre - dijo Lion Garfield. **(nota autora: y sí estaba toda la familia en el lugar pero estaban medio escondidos en todo lo que pasó)**

- pues eso es lo qué haremos - dijo Bock, mientras habría el portal.

CONTINUARÁ...

BUENO PERDONEN LA DEMORA ESTUVE UN POCO OCUPADITA...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: LA LLEGADA DE LA FAMILIA AL HOGAR.


	5. La llegada de la Familia al Hogar

_**Bueno este es otro capitulo más:**_

_**Este se capituló: La llegada de la Familia al Hogar.**_

_**(Lamento la demora es que me tenía mal el no tener mi computadora y usar una que lleva años conmigo y estaba díficil de utilizar)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>YA<em>**** EMPEZAMOS:**

_Al llegar al hogar se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que estaba todo destruido, por Trigon. Pero la maravilla que hizo fue a cambio del niño, por que no se los dió nunca. Pero Bock lo arreglo todo hasta que quedó como nuevo. Y Bock dice:_

- bueno al fin terminé, ahora podremos entrar tranquilos - dijo Bock.

- si amor, estas en lo cierto - dijo Raven.

- pero papá, tu crees que volverá? - preguntó Song.

- eso se sabe, que es si - dijo Lion Garfield - hermano tu eres el más inteligente lo debes tu más que nadie de saber.

- oye, cuidadito como le hablas a nuestro hermano - dijo Arella.

- perdoname el como tal y tu son mis hermanastros - dijo Lion Garfield.

- por favor hermano, ya deja de peliar - dijo Rate Life, con una voz calmada.

- hay esta bien, me voy a mi cuarto - dijo Lion Garfield, super molesto.

- mamá espero que esto se tranquilizé - dijo Aurora.

- si, mi nena, yo también espero lo mismo - dijo Raven

- pero mamá, que hago ahora, por que yo no quiero tener esta guerra con mi hermano - dijo Song.

- ve a tu cuarto con tu esposa en lo que analizó lo que hagó, ok - dijo Raven.

- si, hermano ve a tu cuarto en lo que mami analiza lo que va hacer - dijo Yahaira Marie.

- oka, hermanita y mamá - dijo Song - vamos Paty.

- oka, mi cielo - dijo Patricia.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, empezaron a besarse bien apacionados. Pero a Patricia le dió un dolor fuerte en la garganta. Y trato de hablar, pero lo que hizo fue empujar a Song, que estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido. Pero ella le escribió una carta diciendo:

perdona amor, lo que pasa es que me empezó a doler mucho la garganta y no puedo casi respirar...

Y el le contesta en voz alta:

- pero, por que? - dijo Song.

Ella escribió con una mirada triste:

no sé amor, no sé...

Y el volvió a decirle:

- ok amor quieres que te llevé al doctor - preguntó Song.

Y ella volvió a escribir:

no amor, te prometo que estaré bien y lo estoy...

Por otro lado:

Luego de tanto pensar, Raven. Decidió ya lo que hiba hacer y ella les gritó:

- reunión familiar - gritó Raven - bueno ya decidí lo que haremos.

- que decidistes? - dijo Song.

- bueno decidí que Lion Garfield se va con su papá verdadero - dijo Raven.

- ahora me quedaré yo sola en el cuarto mamá? - preguntó Rate Life.

- si, mi chica - dijo Raven.

- diablos - dijo Rate Life - y ya que me había acostumbrado.

- perdonamé Rate - dijo Raven.

- bueno, por lo menos estoy de acuerdo, me hiré con mi padre verdadero - dijo Lion Garfield.

- pues bien - dijo Raven - si quieres irte ahora no hay problema.

- pues me hiré ahora - dijo Lion Garfield, molesto y se fue.

Ahora que se fue decidiron que la niña que ha recién nacido, la dejarían en el cuarto con Rate Life. Así que allí pusieron la cuna y otras cosas de la beba. Luego Rate Life se quizó encargar de la niña y así pasó. Después de un tiempo Rate Life, salió con su novio, por que hace tiempo no se veían y dejo a nla niña, obviamente con su madre verdadera...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno lamento la demora es que ya casi no hay tiempo, por que he estado bastante ocupada y más sin computadora. Le voy a dedicar esté capítulo a Max player123 por tanto que le dije"que los volveré hacer pronto" y al fin lo terminé. Y ahora lo podrá leer, al igual que los demás.**_

_**El proximo se capitula: EL NOVIO DE RATE LIFE**_


	6. El novio de Rate Life

_**Bueno este es otro capítulo más:**_

_**Este se capituló: El novio de Rate Life**_

_**Ya empezamos:**_

Dejo a la niña con su mama verdadera, para ir a salir con su novio un rato, que hace tiempo no lo veía. Cuando se encontró con su novio, el beso a ella. Ella se quedó sorprendida, ella nada más dijo:

- wow, amor se ve que me extrañaste y mucho – dijo Rate.

- si amor, te extrañe demasiado – dijo el novio de Rate, el cual se llamaba Kevin.

- Kevin, que has hecho en todo este tiempo – preguntó Rate Life.

- yo nada amor, trabajar, extrañarte y pensar en ti – dijo Kevin.

- amor, yo cuidar a la hija recién nacida de mi cuñada – dijo Rate – bueno a la verdad es bien bonita.

- si amor, tan hermosa como tú – preguntó Kevin, mientras se sonrojaba Rate – Life, es la verdad tú eres hermosa o tú no piensas eso.

- si amor yo sé que soy hermosa – dijo Rate – pero es que me pongo media pachosita, cuando hablan de mí y más si es el amor de mi vida quien habla de mí.

- sí, Life – dijo Kevin – pero te tendrás que acostumbrar para cuando nos casemos.

Mientras él dijo eso, sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y le dijo:

- te quieres casar con migo – dijo Kevin, mientras ella se quedó sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

Y al fin contesta y dice:

- SIIIIIII – dijo Rate Life.

- oka, mi amor – dijo Kevin, mientras le ponía el anillo.

- amor, te amo – dijo Rate, mientras se abrazaban uno al otro.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Kevin, mientras seguían abrazados y el la besa.

- bueno amor, podemos ir a mi casa a darle la noticia a mi familia – dijo Rate – ahí hacemos los preparativos y viviremos allí si tu quieres.

- pues claro que quiero amor mío – dijo Kevin, mientras iba para su casa con ella para recoger sus cosas.

Lo cual el la tiró en la cama y ahí el comenzó a basarla en la boca. Luego le fue quitando lentamente la camisa, mientras le lambia los pezones. Y ella sentía como se los lambia, ella se quedaba con ardor. Pero después él le dijo:

- si quieres baila para mí – dijo Kevin.

Ella empezó a bailar para él. Se sorprendió al ver que se quitó el pantalón bailando. Ella se acercó a él, ella le quitó el pantalón y luego los pantaloncillos. Luego empezaron a ser el sexo, más fuerte que de lo normal, cuando se dio cuenta que él le estaba ya metiendo. Y después ella empezó a gemir, gemir, gemir y a gemir. Y luego gritó:

- para, por favor – dijo Rate, mientras empezó a tocarse en el área en donde estaba el vientre.

- perdona amor – dijo Kevin – no te quería lastimar.

- no amor, no me lastimaste, solo que creo, que me dejaste embarazada – dijo Rate.

- enserio amor – dijo Kevin, me estás hablando enserio.

- si enserio – dijo Rate.

- pues amor empaco mis cosas y nos vamos a tu casa – dijo Kevin, mientras los dos se vestían para empacar las cosas de el.

Cuando terminaron de empaquetar todo. Ella lo beso y le dijo:

- gracias - dijo Rate.

- por qué gracias, si soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias – dijo Kevin.

- de nada - dijo Rate u poco sonrojada.

- amor, tranquila ya somos marido y mujer – dijo Kevin – así que acostúmbrate.

- hay amor, te amo – dijo Rate.

- yo también te amo – dijo Kevin, mientras se montaban en el carro de Kevin.

Mientras ellos iban de camino para allá, por otro lado Patricia y la niña estaban jugando con Melody a las escondidas. Afuera de la casa en un parquecito que había cerca del hogar.

- mami a que no me atrapas – dijo Melody, mientras la niña recién nacida apenas podía volar rápido.

Y hací no la podían coger fácilmente (aunque era bastante inteligente aunque tuviera 2 días de edad). Pero como siempre Melody siempre la tocaban. Pero antes de que empezara a contar, llegaron los novios.

- mi cuñada preferida como estas – dijo Patricia.

- bien, que mi novio se viene a vivir con nosotros y le venimos a dar buenas noticias – dijo Rate – así que vallan haciendo la cena.

- ok déjame hablar con Raven – dijo Patricia.

Mientras ellas dos hablaban vino Bock y les dijo:

- puedo saber de qué hablan – dijo Bock.

- bueno si, que haremos una cena, porque mi hija tiene una buena noticia y para más tenemos una vista – dijo Raven – así que como quiera se hará la cena.

- tu ganas Raven pero primero, quien es la visita – pregunto Bock.

- Bueno es el novio de mi hija – dijo Raven.

- si papá es mi novio – dijo Rate – y les contare la otra parte cuando estemos en la mesa.

Al llegar a la tarde, ya estaban terminando la cena en la cocina. Así que decidieron ya sentarse en la mesa.

_**Continuará**__**… **_

_**Espero que les **__**haya**____**gustado**_

_**Bueno el próximo se capitula: La Buena noticia.**_


End file.
